Implication Of The Moments
by kurui
Summary: Series of oneshots and drabbles of various possible moments in Bleach. Mainly IchiRuki but some other pairings and characters might be added as well.
1. Night Conversation

**Bleach Drabble****  
****Genre:** General  
**Rating: **G.  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Rukia, slight one sided Ori/Ichi

**Implication Of The Moment**

_A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction to be published over here. It's a small drabble of some sort. I tried to keep them in character and realistic as possible (I'm a realist xD. No pride in that). Well, comments would be appreciated._

_I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

* * *

__"__Due to the number of injuries, not a person shall be allowed to step foot into Hueco Mundo until further notice" Yamamoto Genryuusai announced, rather bitterly in the presence of Captain and Vice captain of Gotei 13, Rukia, the 'ryokas' along with Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. Urahara hid behind his hat as the bearded man gave him a sharp, intent glare.__  
__"We succeeded on retrieving Inoue Orihime. However, Aizen still has grasp over Hougyouku and no doubt, he'll use it to expand his minion at a terrifying pace"_

_Ichigo grunted. He doesn't need to be reminded of this._

_"Until then, ALL shinigamis in Court Of Pure Souls shall be constantly armed. Training would be doubled. Be on guard. I'll assign two captain and vice-captain to regularly check the living world. You," Yamamoto shifted his attention to Ichigo and the other living world occupants, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Quincy Ishida Uruu and Sado Yasutora, I will leave the living world's safety to you. You will also make sure of Inoue Orihime's safety, am I clear?"_

_The three nodded. Inoue gulped, feeling slightly self-consciouss over the precautions taken for her._

_"Kuchiki Rukia.." Yamamoto continued. Rukia met his gaze, feeling uneasiness coming. "You're the only non-seated shinigami that got involved deeply into this. Because of this, you will train to develop your skill for the upcoming battle in Soul Society and nowhere else." As he said this, his gaze flickered to Byakuya, then Renji._

_Rukia's eyes widened slightly, but wasn't surprised much. She opened her mouth to say something when Yamamoto cut her off. "No comment."_

_She flinched, but quickly returned to a solemn state. "Yes, sir.." she murmured._

_Inoue looked at her friend, sympathetically then looked at Ichigo. He was gazing away from the crowd, looking at an emptiness. He slowly, reluctantly, returned his attention to the crowd as Yamamoto started instructing once more. However, Inoue didn't miss his gaze slowly set on the petite, raven-haired shinigami with eyes filled with various emotions, it's almost indescribable yet at the same time captivating. She grabbed her chest, begging the odd throb growing in it to stop._

_-----------------__  
_"Ano, what would you like to drink?" Inoue asked cheerfully to the four guest sitting around her dining table.  
Ichigo sets his brown jacket onto the table. "Ah, no thanks. We're not gonna be long," he replied.  
"Yeah, we just want to make sure you arrived at your home safely," Ishida flashed a gentle smile at the auburn haired girl. She returned it.

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Oh..." the shinigami girl muttered, rummaging the backpack she got with her, "Urahara told me to give you these. It's a special phone that's similar to mine. It can detect hollows, espadas and others. But he also made certain adjustments. Your reiatus would be displayed differently on the phone," she explained as she displayed four phones on the table. It all dissappeared before she could say "Go ahead, pick one."

"Oh, I must be the arrow." Ishida commented as he stared at the phone screen.  
"This cross is me..."  
"Oooh, that flower must be me!!"  
"Please tell me I'm NOT the strawberry on the screen..."

Rukia chuckled at the last comment. "Who else in here is named ICHIGO, baka-mono." This received a glare from Ichigo. The said boy finally gave up and sighed, "Urahara bastard..". Everyboy laughed softly.  
-------------------  
"Ja ne, Inoue," Ichigo nodded at the girl, as Chad and Ishida went out of sight. Inoue waved at the orange haired teen.

"Ano...Kuchiki-san..."Inoue mumbled at the raven-haired girl standing in front of her beside Ichigo.

"Hai?" she smiled. A sincere smile.

Inoue closed her eyes tightly, trying to contemplate the feeling inside her. It was a mixture of sadness and guilt along with gratitude blended together. She suddenly flung herself at the petite girl and gave her the biggest bear hug.

Rukia was most definitely surprised. .."Inoue...?"

One minute passed.

"Aaaah, gomen..." Inoue yelped, backing away. Rukia was still left puzzled, her mind filled with thousands of 'wth?'

"It's just that...," Inoue looked at the ground. Looking strainght to her eyes. THEIR eyes were just too difficult. "Arigatou..." she broke off..."I hope you come back soon." Inoue found that she really meant it.

Rukia was definitely surprised by this, but the most gentle expression on her face soon replaced that. She patted Inoue's shoulder. "It's a promise." she nodded.

Ichigo, who was watching the whole time, found himself begging for the same thing inside. He subconscously curled his lip upward by a bit.  
-----------------------

Ichigo opened his room door and was greeted with darkness. Inside, he found that the only source of light was lit by the full moon from his window, where a certain raven-haired female sat by it on the bed, gazing toward the shimmering white object.

On HIS freakin bed. In the darkness.

_Dear lord...the implication..hormones does not benefit him…._

"Oi, Rukia. Turn on the lights," he growled, pressing the switch on the wall. The room was immediately lit, and Ichigo found himself staring at a pair of angry violet eyes.

BAM.

His face collided abruptly with a very hard object. Ichigo guessed that it would be one of her sketch pads. "Rukia! What the hell..."

"Turn off the light, Ichigo."

"Eh..?" Ichigo muttered, slightly taken aback. Rukia had turned back to the window, a solemn emotion playing on her face. It's not the surprise of her ordering him what to do. Heck, she've been taking control over him (or try to) ever since they met.

Ichigo was surprised that the tone of Rukia's voice was commanding yet gentle, which didn't match her eyes a few minutes ago. And which she barely use on him, _especially_ when demanding something from him.

"The moon looks more elegant in the darkness." Rukia explained softly.

Ichigo contemplated this and sighed, reaching out for the switch and the room was pooled with darkness once more. Ichigo walked over towards his study chair and laughed softly.

"What?" Rukia asked, slight annoyance was implied in her tone.

"Nothing ,really," Ichigo scooted his chair towards the bed and sat on it. He just found it amusing how quickly he can link the moon to Rukia in his mind.

"Moron." Rukia gumbled, turning her attention towards the window once more. Silence danced over them as they gazed at the same full moon in the tranquil night.

"I've told my dad and the twins that you finally found a relative to stay." Ichigo broke the silence. Rukia nodded. "He and Yuzu was ballistic about it," he grinned. This made the petite girl smiled softly.

"When do you think they'll start another big attack?" Ichigo asked, not really expecting a lengthy answer.  
"I don't know. Aizen's unexpected but he's always prepared. I'm going for two weeks at the least." Rukia replied, an uneasiness pooled inside her as she imagines a war as horrifying as the last breaking out. The same also goes for Ichigo, yet there's an excitement that he couldn't comprehend exists as he heard her reply.

"Not a long wait huh..." he muttered. _So that's the reason for the excitement..._

"Soul Society will join forces with you once it started." Rukia looked straight at him and smiled, "until then train hard to control your hollow, Ichigo."  
"Ah," Ichigo nodded, grinning. "You'd better be back soon or you'll make Inoue dissappointed." _Especially me...__  
_Rukia grinned cockily. " I don't break promises, baka."

They stayed like that, looking at each other amiably in the darkness, bathed in the saccharine light of the moon. Their conversations were short, but implied many promises that they couldn't say to each other in reality.

Rukia moved to the edge of the bed to the space by Ichigo's side, her feet dangled down the bed. "Ichigo. Once the war started...I have a feeling the enemies would be far more stronger and trickier. But even then.." she looked straight into his brown orbs,"let me fight by your side."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly by her request, filled with dignity and pride. He was overwhelmed by her determination and felt proud of her wanting to fight by him. Yet he found it extremely difficult to say yes or merely nod at her. He looked away from her gaze. The memory of the previous war, of what happened to her after she had fought the Espada returned, which terrified him greatly, if not most. He couldn't comprehend it. Sure, he'd let Renji and Ishida to fight alone, but he trust their powers would protect them. He'd also let Chad but he would prefer that Chad fight with him than being alone. He would allow Inoue but Inoue wasn't the type to fight and Ichigo willll make sure that the enemy was weak. So why doesn't he want Rukia out of all people to get hurt.

_She has the power to defend herself.._ he repeated to himself over and over again.

Yet even though Rukia's quite a powerful shinigami, and he knows it, he couldn't bear to let her go in the battlefield. Why?

"Ichigo?" Rukia grasped his shoulder. He looked at her. Violet eyes brimmed with determination. He knew the answer right away.

Because she's the one who _changed_ his fate and his world. She became the catalyst in the process of fulfilling his want , protecting a mountain of innocent beings from harm. The girl who _gave_ him _her_ power, which became his _friend_. Yet, the fact that she changed his world had created a special place in his heart and world for her. One that he'd eternally vow to protect and never let go.

"You'd better train damn hard," he grumbled, looking away. "If you end up in a screwed up state, I'll personally kill you myself..."

Rukia smiled at his response. "Arigatou, Ichigo..."

Ichigo, still staring intently at nothingness nodded.

_Showing concern for a warrior's life is an insult to the warrior... _

He kept reminding himsef of Renji's words in Las Noches, and the hurt look on Rukia's face. He never wanted to insult or offend her in anyway. Although her drawing skill is an exception.

"I'm going to spend a few moments with your family, for the last time…" said Rukia, she stood up from the bed and headed to the door. "Wanna join us?" she asked.

"Ah. I'll come down soon."

Rukia nodded and exited his room. Ichigo, alone in the darkness in his room, looked at the moon once more. This is how he imagined his world to be with Rukia, dark, but with her as the light, pushing him to see the day.

He WILL get stronger. He WILL protect his precious friends. He WILL dominate his hollow. He WILL use the hope given by Rukia to get stronger and to protect her. And he WILL damn make sure Shinji and the other Vaizards doesn't get any coffee break during his training session.

* * *

Yups. That's all for a first try. Review would be rewarded with cookies –darts to kitchen-. 


	2. Taking A Stand

**Taking a stand.**

**A/N**: Decided to make "Implication of the Moment" into "Implication of the Moments". Oneshot/drabble collections, who doesn't like them? Hehe. This one has **MAJOR MAJOR SPOILER **for chapter 417/418 so if you haven't read those, you better read them because, you'll understand this better. This, er, drabbleish oneshot? is my interpretation of what's happening behind Ichigo's mysterious three months power up training. With a touch of Ichigo x Rukia of course. (P.S: DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 420? Oh my God. Just. Oh my God). I might get some of the facts wrong, so if I did, please forgive me.

.

Because every one of us had to face our own demon in our lifetime.

.

"_And I just can't keep living this way, so starting today I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demon  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up, time to put my life__ back together right now" –Eminem, Not Afraid _

_

* * *

_

Black.

Ichigo mused to himself as he stared at his sword, pitch black from the hilt to the tip. He donned black robe. Everything is black. Black, the colour of darkness and death.

The man his sword is pointing at worn robes of the opposite colour spectrum to his. White, the colour which represents purity and innocence.

How the world had flipped. He fights to find the light whereas the psychotic ex-fifth division captain tyrant in front of him vowed to bring the world to its doom. Clothes really does not reflect ones personality, to hell with what those fashionistas say.

However the contrast of their aim and what they fight for is highlighted with the purposely unfitting colour of their robes. You can always find a white spot in black and vice versa.

So maybe there's something to this theory of colour and personality after all, Ichigo noted.

He dropped the large figure he'd been carrying in his left arm gently on the ground next to him. "Thanks old man..." he muttered, looking at the unconscious and exhausted figure of Isshin. No doubt, exerting his reiatsu for a prolonged period of time took a lot out of him and that's saying something for the likes of the normally jumpy dad who is ready to attack him anytime. Ichigo looked around, instantly spotted the familiar clinic that is his house and closed his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief, sensing that his sisters are untouched and safe. That's one thing off his mind.

He then looked around and saw four of his friends; Tatsuki, Keigo,Chizuru and Mizuiro, staring at him with all equally shocked expressions. His heart throbbed. He never wanted his friends to see him this way, partly defeated and worn out. He never wanted his friends to be involved in the life he had to experience either.

Not so far from them, a shinigami with a towering afro hairstyle looked at him expectingly, hoping to be acknowledged. Ichigo stared at him blankly, too worn out to show that he's stupified by the idiotic expression the random shinigami throws him. "Imamoya-san.." Ichigo muttered out the first name he could remember from looking at the shinigami's face to which the supposed 'Imamoya' responded badly. Figures, Imamoya is probably one of those eccentric afro bikers in one of his manga collections.

"Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen finally spoke up, looking at him calculatingly, as if pondering before trampling a spider whether it is poisonous or not. Ichigo calmly retaliate that he is. Aizen's lips curled up slightly. "I see you have failed at evolution. Kurosaki Ichigo, I cannot detect a single reiatsu from you."

Despite the burning desire to instantly finish the man in front of him, Ichigo said nothing to his comment. Instead, he stood still, keeping a defensive stance and calmly preparing himself for the next unpredictable moves the other man can make or that he could create onto the ex-captain.

He has an aim now. A single aim that requires him to fully concentrate and focus. An aim so strong he's willing to sacrifice himself to make it happen.

* * *

.

Ichigo panted heavily. He's sprawled on top a of a building on all fours, a pool of blood, his blood underneath him. The number of cuts, gashes and bruises on his body is countless that he felt numb to pain at the rate he was. All he noticed was that with each increasing cut, his body felt heavier, the weight of his blade multiplied and his eyelids are starting to quiver more and more. Isshin told him he had three months. He had lost track of time the moment he was sent to his inner world. All he know is that he went through an endless battle with his zanpakutou who had fused with his hollow with only a few seconds to minutes to catch a breath until another attack was made on him. Before Zangetsu sent him to the position he was in, he briefly mentioned that he was running out of time. That caught him by surprise, and to Zangetsu's advantage a loophole was created to create a deep cut across Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo let himself fell flat on the ground, exhausted. Tensa Zangetsu laying next to him bathed in blood.

A few feet across him, the fusion of his hollow and Zangetsu stood still looking down at him. There were only a few visible cuts on his body, of those only three could be considered as deep. It's clear who the victor of this battle is.

"Ichigo, if you want to learn my true power you have to get up. Time is running out," Zangetsu spoke up, his voice noticably lighter with the reversion of his age.

"Cheh, old man, let me handle things with the King," the sickening cocky voice of his hollow spoke from the same body that is Zangetsu's. Ichigo didn't bother to react.

"Look King, if you don't get your sorry ass back up soon, someone will be the new King of this sad place of yours and I hate to tell you this, but this time I ain't gonna be so glad taking over with the whole crazy captain shit," the hollow sneered.

"Shut...u..up," Ichigo retorted weakly, trying to prop himself up with both his hands only to fall flat on his chest once more. The hollow frowned at him.

"Cheh, I'll give you one minute to get yourself up," the hollow pointed the blade in his hand at the fallen Ichigo, "if you're not up by then, you're finished. I ain't coming here to watch you take a nap. King, I've done that enough."

Ichigo growled in response, clenching his fists. Defeat began to crawl over him, thoughts that he never had before began forming in his mind. Will he make it? Why was he fighting again? Why is it always him at the end?

The shinigami turned to his blade, Zangetsu, his sword that he had been fighting with and against. A blade that gave him power and the ability to protect many. Images of people began to flash in his mind.

He had his friends. Inoue who had to go through her teenage years without a family. Ishida and Chad, the first became a good friend of his the latter who was always his best friend, had shared the same fate as a warrior as him. Tatsuki, his childhood friend. Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro and many more.

He had his family. His dad who had been there in his life and shows his affection in a unique way. Yuzu who was always gentle and maternal, the complete opposite of Karin, a tough nonchalant tomboy. But she was similar to him and he knows that that tough exterior is only hiding the fact that she cared a great deal of people a bit too much. His mother, who had been the base of the vow that instead of being protected, he WILL protect people.

Lastly a pair of violet eyes appeared in his mind. Those eyes that he knew too well and knew him too well. Her voice began to rang heavily in his head.

_What's the matter?  
Is it defeat?  
Is it about being helpless to aid your friends?  
Or is it__ that hollow within you?_

Ichigo closed his eyes. The moment he did so, an image of a petite raven haired shinigami standing at the school window sill smiling cockily at him began to form so vividly that it almost scared him.

_If it's defeat you only need to become stronger...  
If it's about your friends, renew your vow to protect them once you become stronger...  
If it's about your that hollow inside you, become a stronger man so you can overcome and shatter it..._

Rukia.

_Even __if you're the only one you can rely on, take pride and shout out!_

That idiot.

_That's the 'you' I keep in my heart, Ichigo!_

"King, one minute is almost up," his hollow spoke up, breaking his trail of thoughts. He glazed his finger over the whole length of the blade in his and Zangetsu's hand. "Any last words?"

Ichigo let out a small smile. "Yeah," he replied, reaching out for the black blade next to him, gripping the hilt tightly with a new surge of power he never knew he had. "Stupid midget."

That earned a questioning look from both occupants of his inner world.

"Old man..." Ichigo looked up, the hint of fire back in his eyes, "I am so done with you."

.

* * *

Ichigo glazed his sight to Rangiku who was bent over a wounded – no, dying Gin, tears in her eyes. The sight was filled with melancholy but there had been too many deaths to oversympathize one too much. After all, Ichigo had regarded Gin as his enemy for as long as he could remember. Whatever he did, it must be against Aizen's favour. He didn't really want to know the reason why. He looked at the dying captain, noticing that his eyes hadn't completely shut yet and he's looking at him through the tiny slit of his eyelids.

"Aizen, let's fight somewhere else. I don't want to fight here." Ichigo demanded, although it came out as more of a request due to the calm demeanour he spoke in. Aizen scoffed at his suggestion, relentlessly saying how it was a useless offer from someone who probably can't even harm him. Without a word, Ichigo grabbed the Hogyokou bearer by the face and shunpo-ed away as fast and high as possible, throwing the ex-captain recklessly to the ground, more than ten feet below, once he's satisfied with the location.

This is it. The big goal. All that he had worked for will be tested by the match which, hopefully, will turn the fate of the world. Ichigo calmly landed a few feet from where Aizen had fallen. He had to be tactful, he had to be focused. Most of all he had to make sure nothing around him will prove to be a distraction. His biggest demon is not his Hollow. It was his lack of long term experience and fear. But somehow he managed to maintain connections to those who knows very well on how to guide him and overcome his fear, making him almost as experienced as any other shinigami. He was never a believer of fate, but Ichigo had a passing thought that perhaps this was all set up for him. Not by Aizen, no. But of a higher power. Someone who hadn't thought of Arrancars and destroying the world as a brilliant plan. Just, maybe.

"Let's begin, Aizen," Ichigo announced, putting up a battle stance, "I'll end this in a single instant."


End file.
